


Love you more (song drabble)

by xellewoods



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 3x12 - Freeform, F/M, New York City Serenade, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xellewoods/pseuds/xellewoods
Summary: Set during the reunion episode in New York, but with the alternate scene where they hug.Inspired by 'Love you more' by Racoon





	Love you more (song drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> So, Idk where this came from, but I was listening to this song and it gave me some Captain Swan feels. Let me know what you think!

_Clouds above go sailing by_  
I found my meaning in this life  
Clear white is flying in my eyes  
Underneath a blue, blue sky  
The waves come rolling in with the tide

She looked exactly the same, if not more beautiful than the last time he saw her leaving at the town line.

He was so happy to see her and to try to out his plan, that he didn’t realise how frightening the reality of a strange man trying to kiss her at her doorstep might been. A plan so rotten that Swan had him thrown into the brig for it.

Tough lass.

He knew that he couldn’t give up on her though. If not for her family, her boy, for he own sake. Even if she might not forgive him for taking her away from her easy life in New York.

It’s been such a long year, and he spend every day thinking about her. How much he loves her, how much he misses her, her smile, the way she rolls her eyes at him when he makes a dirty joke.

Everything about her.

It’s been too long. But he’s standing in front of her now.

_I’ve been away too long,  
And every day I missed you more_

The moment she drinks the potion feels like the longest moment in his life ever.

Even with tears in her eyes, she’s the most devastatingly beautiful woman he’s ever seen.

_You look like you did before,  
Only prettier._

_Every day I love you more_

He doesn’t expect her to breathe out his name “Hook”.

He wants to hold her, to tell her everything’s going to be alright. But he truly doesn’t know if that’s the case, and doubts whether him holding her will be welcomed in this moment.

She surprises him again by embracing him. Her arms wrapping around him so tight, it’s almost hard to breathe.

It’s the best feeling in the world.

_Cause, I’ve been away too long. _

_And every day I’ve missed you more, more and more_

_Oh you look you did before, only prettier_

_Everyday I love you more_

_I love you more_

_Every day, I love you more and more_


End file.
